Isabelle
by Megwill
Summary: Brennan wonders. Booth wonders. Should it count for something? "Regrets my only company as I sleep...why do I, why do I consider this wrong?" "If all her friends could show her what it means to be loved." "Do you miss me at all?" songfic inspired.


**Booth**

We all stare at the Giant Mastodon in the Jeffersonian. It is the "elephant in the room" though we have worked around bigger. Everyone has changed in the past year, everyone has secrets. Angela is pregnant and according to Bones Daisy and Sweets were engaged before Bones and she left but now Daisy isn't wearing a ring. Cam is just happy to have kept her job and as far as Bones and I go…well we are going to be working around an even bigger thing very soon. All of our lives have changed so much and the sad part is, is while I feel and act that mine has changed for the better. As I look at her next to me I wonder how can life be better without her next to me and when had I become the sort of man who quit trying to go after something he wanted so, so badly.

_Well it might as well count for something  
>For me to suffer for a better day<br>And not the masquerades of the many  
>I think I'll skip past all the drama queens<br>And let them amuse themselves with shallow conversation_

**Bones**

We are talking like always at the diner and then he is distracted I follow his eyes out the window spotting what he sees. The blonde woman I had learned was named Hannah soon appears and embraces Booth. They kiss and ignore me although I show my presence. I felt a the sting of the pain in my heart and wondered of the metaphor Booth had used a certain day, heart breaking. Yes, my heart was breaking or had broke metaphorically. Another time we were talking of a case at the Founding Fathers it almost felt like old times but then Hannah came and they left for dinner. I sat alone and had some drinks while probably thinking of too much of what use to be and what was. I wondered if Booth missed me like I had missed him while in the Maluku Islands. I shrug the thought off and order another.

_Well it might as well count for something  
>Cause this patient heart's getting bored with life<br>Regret's my only company when I see you  
>And I'm backed up at the borderline<br>I'm cut short of moving on again  
>And why do I, said why do I, consider this hard<em>

_Do you miss me at all?_  
><em>Do you miss me at all?<em>  
><em>Do you miss me at all?<em>

**Booth**

She is quiet today something is wrong. She doesn't even seem to want to be around me but steers clear of my presence. When Hannah and I meet her at the diner I find out why. It's the case it's eating at her she is identifying with it. I wish she wouldn't, I wish she would have let me in that night at the Hoover. Then neither of us would have ever left. As soon as I think it I knew it was wrong and glance at Hannah. Though, I feel so bad for Bones. Angela, Angela will help her hopefully. I pray that she finds comfort in the care free artist and I pick up another fry. I wonder if she missed me in Maluku like I had missed her in Afghanistan? While Hannah was in Afghan, Hannah never invaded my dreams. I pick at my plate again as if stuffing my mouth would silence my thoughts.

_Isabelle takes the back seat to oblivion_  
><em>The quiet type of emotion<em>  
><em>And God I wish her well<em>  
><em>Isabelle paints a masterpiece in color<em>  
><em>And it's black and white underneath<em>  
><em>And if all her friends could show her<em>  
><em>What it means to be loved<em>

_I'm rounding up my reasons why I ever left_  
><em>I don't get no answers<em>  
><em>And the speculation lives<em>

_Do you miss me at all?_  
><em>Do you miss me at all?<em>  
><em>Do you miss me at all?<em>

_Do you miss me at all?_

**Bones**

As I stand in the pouring rain looking closely at what I believe killed Laura Eimes I'm suddenly knocked over by Booth. He has saved my life, again. As we drive back in the car and I confess my feelings to him I feel a little relieved. Though, now I'm even sadder then I was before. Though, I suppose saying something is better then never knowing. Although, I'm still unconvinced he is in love with Hannah. Angela said there is _in love_ and then there is _love_ and while Booth may love her he is not in love with her. I think I believe her or at least I want to. Though, didn't he say I was the one, for thirty, forty, or fifty years? That he had just known. I don't think we-these feelings Sweets and Angela love to talk of are over just yet. So when I return to the office I take comfort in the fact that the world turned right side up in only three days, and maybe mine would too.

_And we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better_  
><em>Said we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better.<em>  
><em>And we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better<em>  
><em>And we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better.<em>

_Do you miss me at all?_  
><em>Do you miss me at all?<em>

* * *

><p><em>song is Isabelle by thriving ivory<br>_


End file.
